1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing streaming media to users, and in particular, to a system and method for directed advertising in said streaming media.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dissemination and playback of media programs has undergone substantial changes in the past decade. Previously, media programs (which may include audio, video, or both) were disseminated either by analog broadcast (conventional, satellite, or cable) or by dissemination of films to movie theaters.
These traditional dissemination and playback means remain in use after the advent of digital technology. However, digital technologies have had a profound effect on the dissemination and playback of media programs.
First, digital technology permitted the use of digital video recorders (DVRs). DVRs, while similar in function to standard analog video cassette recorders (VCRs), provide a number of additional useful functions including live pause, the ability to record one program while playing back another, and the integration of the electronic program guides with DVR functionality (so that the recordation of media programs could be scheduled far in advance).
Second, technology also permitted the dissemination and playback of media programs via the Internet, and with improved signal processing and more and more households with high-speed Internet access (e.g. DSL, fiber, satellite), this method of dissemination and playback has become competitive with traditional means. Dissemination of media programs via the Internet may occur either by simple downloading, progressive downloading or streaming.
For progressive download, a media file having the media program is downloaded via the Internet using dial-up, DSL, ADSL, cable, T1, or other high speed internet connections. Simple downloading downloads the bytes of the media file in any convenient order, while progressive download downloads bytes at the beginning of a file and continues downloading the file sequentially and consecutively until the last byte. At any particular time during progressive downloading, portions of the file are not immediately available for playback. In some situations, the entire file must be downloaded first before a media player can start playback. In other situations, media players are able to start playback once enough of the beginning of the file has downloaded, however, the media player must download enough information to support some form of playback before playback can occur. Playback is often delayed by slow Internet connections and is also often choppy and/or contains a high likelihood of stopping after only a few seconds. Downloaded material is thereafter stored on the end-user computer.
Streaming delivers media content continuously to a media player and media playback occurs simultaneously. The end-user is capable of playing the media immediately upon delivery by the content provider. Traditional streaming techniques originate from a single provider delivering a stream of data to a set of end-users. High bandwidths and central processing unit (CPU) power are required to deliver a single stream to a large audience, and the required bandwidth of the provider increases as the number of end-users increases.
Unlike progressive downloading, streaming media is delivered on-demand or live. Wherein progressive download requires downloading the entire file or downloading enough of the entire file to start playback at the beginning, streaming enables immediate playback at any point within the file. End-users may skip through the media file to start playback or change playback to any point in the media file. Hence, the end-user does not need to wait for the file to progressively download. Typically, streaming media is typically delivered from a few dedicated servers having high bandwidth capabilities.
The delivery of media programs can be accomplished under a variety of models. In one model, the user pays for the viewing of the media program (for example, using a pay-per-view service). In another model widely adopted by broadcast television shortly after its inception, sponsors pay for the presentation of the media program in exchange for the right to present advertisements during or adjacent to the presentation of the program
The advent of DVRs has had a profound effect upon the advertising model described above. DVRs permit the user to record media programs (in advance or during their broadcast), and permit the user to easily bypass advertisements presented during the media program by use of trick-play functions such as fast forward and reverse.
However, DVRs care not capable of these operations with a media program when the media program is provided as streaming media. In such cases, the user must view the advertisements. The fact that users cannot skip advertisements within streamed media using a DVR-like device is both a strength and a weakness of this media program delivery paradigm. It is a strength, because advertisers can be assured that the viewers are actually watching the advertisements placed within the media program and not skipping them. However, it also represents a barrier to the widespread viewing of media programs via streaming media because users prefer to skip advertisements that are not of interest. What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing advertisements to users receiving streaming media in which the users can directly select preferences with regard to which advertisements they would like to receive and which they would not. The present invention satisfies that need.